elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uttering Hills Cave
Uttering Hills Cave is a cave in . It is located in Eastmarch, southwest of Anga's Mill and west southwest of Windhelm, nestled at the top of a snowy mountain pass with a couple of bandit tents out front. Walkthrough The cave entrance leads to a natural stone tunnel that proceeds generally north. It opens into a large cavern that is open to the sky with passages leading to the left and right. Both passages lead to a second cavern that contains a cooking pot with a worked stone entry into a ruined fort/prison. Through the wooden door is a circular room with steps leading down to the bottom, where there is an alchemy lab and an adept-locked chest (behind the wall behind the lab). Another set of stairs leads down to the west, where there is a junction that proceeds straight or turns right (north). To the north is a dining hall with bedrooms to the east and west. The room to the east has a chest with leveled loot. Back in the hallway, continuing west leads to a prison area with three cells that are opened via pull chains. Quests *Ancient Technology – Radiant, given by Sorine Jurard *Find Roggi Knot-Beard's Ancestral Shield – Radiant, given by Roggi Knot-Beard *Find Shahvee's Amulet – Given by Shahvee, Lost Knife Hideout is another possible location *Kill the Bandit Leader – Radiant, given by Brunwulf Free-Winter or Kjar in Windhelm, or Annekke Crag-Jumper in Darkwater Crossing *Rings of Blood Magic – Radiant, given by Feran Sadri *Shalidor's Insights – Radiant, given by Urag gro-Shub *Summerset Shadows *The Forgemaster's Fingers – Radiant, given by Orc Strongholds Notable items *The One-Handed skill book Mace Etiquette can be found in the room with the Bandit Chief. *Linwe's Armor Set on Linwe *Corundum Ore vein – due west of camp fire inside the cave Enemies *Linwe *Summerset Shadows members *Bandits (only prior to the quest, "Summerset Shadows") Facilities *Cooking Place *Alchemy Lab – inside the stone fort portion Gallery Utteringhillscave.jpg|Uttering Hills Cave Skylight Trivia *Before entering the ruins inside of the cave there is everything needed to earn the Achievement/Trophy "Hard Worker" as there is a chopping block, cooking pot and corundum ore. *It is recommended to do any quests involved here before Summerset Shadows, as the faction will still be here for the rest of the game. *Even if this cave/fort is cleared, all enemies and loot periodically respawn except for Linwe. *In the dining hall, the banner can be set on fire and will completely burn away. *Shahvee, Brunwulf Free-Winter, Kjar, or Annekke Crag-Jumper will not have dialogue to give their quest if one of them already gave it to Dragonborn. Quests will be available after everything respawns at the location. *Although the location is "Uttering Hills Cave" the quest to kill the bandit leader refers to it as "Uttering Hills Camp." Bugs * If the "Kill the Bandit Leader" quest is received after Linwe is dead, that quest will not be able to be completed. ** Using the console command: c5688.kill fixes this bug and completes the "Kill the Leader of Uttering Hills Cave" objective. *If given Shahvee's quest first, venturing beyond the area where her Amulet is found and looting Linwe's body before the Thieves Guild quest "Summerset Shadows" is given could result in the Silver Locket being locked permanently as a quest item in the inventory. This will also make it impossible to complete the quest. * Upon entering the cave, the Dragonborn may become stuck in an assortment of miscellaneous objects that suddenly spawn inside the cave. The cause for this bug is unknown. Appearances * de:Höhle bei den Flüsternden Hügeln es:Cueva del Cerro de las Voces ru:Пещера Говорящие Холмы Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Corundum Ore Vein Locations